shikamaru's love
by kaylakaiba
Summary: what happens when neji and hinata's cousion from the land of sand comes and falls in love with shikamaru then is being forced to marry gaara you get my story of course pls r&r NOT A MARY-SUE FIC


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Eureka looked around she was lost not just plain lost but totally lost. She had come to Konoha to find her

Her clan the Hyugas. As she was walking around lost when she bumped into someone. She fell to the

Ground crying out in pain as her head made contact with the cement…

"are you alright." came the lush cool voice from the person she had bumped into.

"yeah sorry for running into your." said eureka

"its fine as long as your ok I'm Shikamaru Nara by the way I see your from the sand village" said Shikamaru

"hello Shikamaru I'm Eureka, I'm looking for my mothers clan maybe your can help me find it." said Eureka

"I'll do the best I can what clan was your mother from." asked Shikamaru

The Hyuga clan" stated Eureka

" No way that's awesome I'll be more then happy to show you the way if you like." said Shikamaru

" I'd like that thank you Shikamaru." Eureka replied

Then with that Shikamaru started to lead the way. He took the back way to avoid meeting people. When

They arrived Shikamaru said his goodbyes and took his leave. Leaving Eureka to face her mothers

Clan alone. When the door was opened she immediately stated :

" I am Eureka yokemate daughter of mena Hyuga please inform the current head of the clan I wish to

Speak with him."

" very well follow me" said the person who answered the door not really believing her

On his way home Shikamaru was worried about Eureka though he had just meant her he felt an

Unusual connection to her.

"I hope their not hard on her." thought Shikamaru to himself

Meanwhile Eureka had washed up and was dressed in her mothers formal white gown with sliver

Flowers on the sleeves and was now waiting for the head of the Hyuga clan to arrive in the council

Room.

"hello Ms. Yokoyama." came a voice from the doorway.

Eureka quickly scrambled up to a standing position and waited for her host to be seated " it is good to see my sisters daughter I'm your uncle Hiashi Hyuga." said the man sitting down Eureka

Seated herself before speaking.

" lord Hyuga my mother and father have both died and it was my mothers dying wish that I give you this

Letter." said Eureka handing her uncle the letter after reading the letter he quietly whispered to one of the

People standing by to bring Neji and Hinata to the council chambers.

" well Eureka it seems your mother wanted me to accept you into the main branch as the heir to the

Clan and I'll do just that but first I want you to meet your cousins" said Hiashi as Neji and Hinata walked in.  
"hello I'm your cousin Eureka"

" hi" they responded looking at Hiashi for an explanation.

" Eureka do you mind if I tell them the story of what happened" asked Hiashi.

" go ahead uncle." Eureka responded.

" very well Neji, Hinata Listen carefully for you'll only hear this story once, Long ago my sister who was

True heir to the clan fell in love with the forth hokages best friend but our father who was lord of the clan

At the time forbade them to marry but they disobeyed and ran away then got married. They had a

Daughter and now their daughter is here to reclaim her place as heir to the clan. Said Hiashi

"well um welcome " said Hinata

"yes welcome." said Neji

" thank you I'd be honored if you showed me around town" said Eureka

"We'd love to " said Neji opening the door and nodding to Eureka to go.

" thank you." said Eureka going out the door being closely followed by Hinata.. While they walked

Around town a thought popped up in Eureka's mind. " can we visit Shikamaru" she asked

"Shikamaru Nara" questioned Neji

"what is there more than one Shikamaru in this village" Eureka asked

"no I'm just curious what you would want with him." asked Neji

"I never got the chance to thank him for showing me to your place is all" said Eureka

"very well" said Neji turning and walking the other way. When they arrived they found Shikamaru asleep in a haystack with deer all around him.  
"hey Shikamaru wake up " yelled Eureka running towards him Lazily he opened one eye to see who was coming and when he saw Eureka he jumped up and went to greet her.  
"hey Shikamaru hope you don't mind I woke you up." said Eureka " no I was just about to get up anyway before my pain of a mother and woke my up." said Shikamaru "well I was wondering if you would like to come with us on our walk around town" said Eureka "let me go ask" said Shikamaru running off in the direction of his house "wow that's the first time I've seen him run " said a girl behind them "who are you" asked Eureka with a tone of authority in her voice.  
"I'm Ino his teammate you" "Eureka heir to the Hyuga clan and friend of Shikamaru"  
"oh you must be the person everyone in towns talking about" said Ino "yep" responded Eureka " well you have fun on your walk I'll tell Asuma he's busy" said Ino " thanks here he comes now I owe you one Ino." said Eureka As Shikamaru approached Hinata and Neji disappeared saying have fun to Eureka "hey Eureka where's Neji and Hinata?" asked Shikamaru "they had to go and they told me to walk with you " answered Eureka "oh well" was all Shikamaru said before starting to walk towards town "Hey wait up" yelled Eureka chasing after him. In the shadows Neji and Hinata smiled getting them together was going to be fun As Shikamaru and Eureka walked they ran into naruto and his team.  
"hey Shikamaru that your girlfriend.?" asked naruto "explanations are such a drag, no naruto she's not my girlfriend, she's just a girl who's a friend" said Shikamaru " well you better get a girlfriend or sasuke will get you." said naruto laughing "for the last time naruto I'm not gay." said sasuke "uh interesting but um me and Shikamaru have to get going thanks for the warning though" said Eureka walking away. After naruto and his team were out of sight Shikamaru let out a lazy sigh and asked " you want to go watch the clouds" "sure that would be nice." responded Eureka.  
Shikamaru was soon leading the way to one of his favorite spots were they were soon joined by Ino and Choji. "so this is why you skipped practice." said Choji sitting down "what practice" asked Shikamaru "I saw you were busy so I told sensei you were busy" said Ino "well Choji, Ino I want you to meet Eureka Heir to the Hyuga clan:" said Shikamaru While Choji sat mouth hanging agape Ino winked at Eureka letting her know she'd keep her mouth shut about their earlier meeting " hey Shikamaru look the suns setting" said Eureka "wow it's the prettiest I've seen in awhile." Shikamaru responded After the sunset Shikamaru escorted Eureka home were she was promptly attacked by Hinata and Neji wanting to know the details of her walk.  
" why are so interested in me and Shikamaru?" Eureka asked "because you seem like you get along so well is all." responded Neji as they went to dinner.  
"whatever" said Eureka For the next month Eureka spent every free moment she could with Shikamaru in till one day she decided to tell him how she felt. They were laying in the grass watching the clouds going by unknown to them being spied on by the rookies Shikamaru old classmates.  
"Shikamaru" said Eureka to get his attention Shikamaru rolled over to his side to look her in the face. He was worried. She never called him Shikamaru anymore its was always Shika to her.  
"yeah" he said "well um it just um well I…………….." Shikamaru put his finger to her lips then leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.  
"FINALLY" came naruto's voice behind them in the bushes. With that Shikamaru and Eureka broke their kiss to look at the bushes only to see everyone helping to tie and gag naruto.  
"what a drag" said Shikamaru shaking his head.  
"I agree" said Eureka "if that's how you feel I'm sure lord Hiashi would love to hear about this" said Neji "you wouldn't dare." said Eureka "you want to bet" Neji challenged "how about a fight. You win you get to rat me and shika out but if I win everyone here keeps their mouth shut." responded Eureka.  
"I was kidding anyway lord Hiashi wouldn't care he'd want you to be happy" said Neji "speacking of uncle has he heard from gaara on me staying here as a Konoha ninja." asked Eureka "no but when he does either me or Hinata will let you know now you and Shikamaru go and have fun ok." said Neji leaving with everyone else following close behind with sasuke dragging naruto " their all idiots" said Shikamaru " I agree" said Eureka entangling her hand in Shikamaru's.  
"lets go watch the clouds together" suggested Shikamaru "yes lets." Eureka said happily Later that night after Shikamaru had walked her home. She was in her room happly replaying the days events in her head when her uncle called her.  
"yes uncle" asked Eureka walking into the council room. Inside there was her teammates and sensei Rain Mukuba, Kyra Inakura, and Rukia Shimazu.  
"I believe these are you teammates." said her uncle "yes uncle" said Eureka turning to her teammates " what are you doing here did gaara finally say I can stay here"  
"mo we came to inform you gaara summons you to the village hidden in the sand to be married." said Rain "WHAT TO WHO?" exclaimed Eureka " to gaara of course" rain said quietly and calmly " what no way I don't love him I love Shikamaru Nara and that final" screamed Eureka running out of the house. She was running and running her mind had no clue were to go but her body did. She was running to Shikamaru's house. When she arrived the lazy genies was ther at the door as if awaiting her arrival. Tiredly she collapsed in his arms exasted from running and crying. With ease he swept her up off her feet caring her bridal style into the house. When he passed his parents the cast him a questioning look he mearly shrugged and took Eureka to his room were he layed her apon his bed were she lay sleeping till the next morning. When she awoke she was at first confused then she remembered what had happened the night before. Quietly she mad her way down the stairs were she was greeted by the Nara family.  
"are you ok?" asked Shikamaru " oh shika, its horrible I'm being forced to marry gaara." said Eureka "What but…….." Shikamaru started before being cut off by a kiss from Eureka " don't worry ill always love you even if we can not be together." said eureka "is there any way you can get out of this arranged marriage" asked Shikamaru "no gaara's father is the ruler of the village hidden in the sand and in the village hidden in sand the ruler has the power to control all marriages there is only one way to get out aside from killing oneself and is at least five people claim I'm not right for him" said Eureka" but the problem is that gaara would kill you and anyone that stood in his way of marring me.  
" I'll think of something" Shikamaru promised as a knock cam from the door "I'll get it" said Shikamaru Apon opening the door Shikamaru saw Rukia one of eureka's teammates "is Eureka here?" Rukia asked " uh who are you" Shikamaru asked noncommittally "I'm Rukia one of Eureka's teammates sent here to fetch her for her wedding even though I believe she should marry the man she loves." answered Rukia " very well come in" said Shikamaru leading Rukia to the living room were Eureka was "shika, what's she doing here?" Eureka asked worridly " she agrees with me that y ou shouldn't marry gaara" said Shikamaru "really Rukia that means I have two people to stand up for me." said Eureka "to bad that's all you'll find you uncle and everyone in you family agrees with the wedding and as you know at least two of you five people have to be from you family" said Rukia " I forgot" said Eureka running into Shikamaru's arms "there is another way" said Rukia" they can always have a hand to hand ninja battle over you"  
"no never gaara has that demon he'll kill shika without any effort." said Eureka "I'll fight for you no matter what the cost." said Shikamaru "no I couldn't bear to lose you please promise me you won't, I'd rather live unhappily then see you die" said eureka. " well I can't bear to see you unhappy but I won't fight if you don't want me to." said Shikamaru "thank you shika if you want your more then welcome to come to the wedding." said Eureka tuning to leave so he wouldn't see her tears "I'll come to see you that's it I wish you didn't have to go" said Shikamaru Eureka gently kissed him and told him she loved him before being escorted back to the Hyuga house by Rukia. When they arrived gaara and his siblings were waiting. Gaara immediately demanded to know were Eureka was. Rukia lied and said that she had slept outside in the woods for the night. Then gaara told Eureka when they were to get married. The date was set one week away. When she heard the date she began to panic. Shikamaru may be a genies but not even he could come up with a plan to get her out of the wedding in that small amount of time.  
"what's wrong Eureka" asked Temari later the night in there shared room.  
"no offense but I don't want to marry gaara" Eureka answered She had always been friends with Temari and could talk to her about anything even her brothers.  
"oh you found your true love here in Konoha well I'll be one of your three additional people and I'm sure Neji and Hinata will be your family people so you can easily get out of this marriage." said Temari "one problem gaara can still issue a ninja battle over me and I don't want shka to be killed" said Eureka " I believe Shikamaru is stronger than you think besides he'll be fighting for you so he'll be stronger than usual." said Temari "I think we should visit him tomorrow though." said Eureka The next day Temari did everything should could to convince gaara not to marry Eureka but he stood fast he was going to marry her if it was the last thing he did,  
"so Temari why are you so interested in me not marring Eureka." asked gaara "because dear brother she doesn't love you she loves someone else." said Temari.  
"well I don't care she's marring me and that's final the only way she can get out of it is if this person she loves beats me in a battle." said gaara " you know gaara you're a jerk." said Temari "shut up or I'll kill you" said gaara walking away Sighing Temari went to find Eureka for their walk. Unfortunately she had been outside the door and had heard everything said. Now Eureka understood why she didn't want to marry gaara he was coldhearted.  
"lets go for our walk" said Temari " no Temari I'm going to prepare for the wedding you go" said Eureka that's when Temari noticed gaara behind her. "ok I'll go have fun" said Temari leaving When Temari was out of sight gaara pulled Eureka in for a kiss but when she didn't kiss him back he slapped her. Sending her to the floor.  
"your marring me Eureka don't forget that" said gaara turning and walking away. Eureka who had never been stricken in her life pulled her knees to her chest and cried. Meanwhile Temari unaware of what was happening back at the Hyuga house was talking to Shikamaru about how to get Eureka out of her wedding.  
"so Shikamaru the only way I see out of this is you fighting gaara for Eureka's freedom." said Temari.  
"there's one problem I promised her I wouldn't fight." said Shikamaru "well you might have to break that promise" said Temari "I'll think about it" said Shikamaru "I'll do every thing I can" said Temari leaving Back at the Hyuga household Neji and Hinata were trying to comfort Eureka but they were having little success.  
"what happened" asked Temari what she saw Eureka crying "gaara hit her." answered Neji " Eureka you have to run away if he struck you today it won't be the last time" said Temari rummaging fro Eureka's suitcase.  
"no I can't he'll hurt all of you and I can't stand to see you hurt or killed over me." said Eureka "fine but you have to be careful he will kill you if you not." Said Temari Finally the day of the wedding arrived. Everyone was present including Shikamaru.  
"we gather here today to join these two in holy matrimony, if anyone objects speak now or forever hold you peace" said the pastor "I object." said Shikamaru

"on what grounds?" asked the pastor

" she doesn't love him" said Shikamaru

"do you have five people to confirm this?" asked the pastor

"Yes Temari, Neji, Hinata, Ino, and Choji." Shikamaru said

"well there are five sand ninja here to confirm that she promised to marry me before she left the sand village so I guess we fight" said gaara smirking

"fine bring it on" said Shikamaru

"very well" said gaara as he started to make hand signs when suddenly he stopped. Shikamaru had attached his shadow to gaara.

"how'd you do that I didn't see you making any hand signs." said gaara

"I don't have to I can will my shadow to do anything I want" said Shikamaru

"well I also have a secret" said gaara lifting his hand to his face ripping off a mask to revel he wasn't gaara at all but Itachi. Then he broke Shikamaru's justsu snatched up Eureka and started to flee.

"I'll get the secret of the only clan better then mine and then destroy it and you'll be my key to that." said Itachi as he jumped from roof to roof trying to outwit the anbu after him. Just then out of no were Shikamaru came and kicked Itachi in the face causing him to drop Eureka. Shikamaru quickly changed position and caught Eureka. Meanwhile above them the anbu had caught up to Itachi and were now taking him into custody.

"thank you Shika." whispered Eureka before fainting from exhaustion.  
The next day Eureka awoke in Shikamaru's room once again. Quietly she slipped downstairs only to see Shikamaru and all her friends sleeping in the living room.

"wow were they all that worried about me." Eureka wondered allowed

"yes they were dear they just fell asleep an hour ago form worrying about you." said Mrs. Nara behind her.

Wow really anyway thank you for everything you and your family have done for me." said Eureka

"it was the least we could do for the person Shikamaru loves." said Mrs. Nara

"I love him as well and not only that were the best of friends." said Eureka

" I can foresee you and my son having a long loving life together." said Mrs. Nara leaving the room when she noticed Shikamaru beginning to wake up.

"oh Eureka your awake how are you" asked Shikamaru

"fine thanks to you, you saved my life from Itachi" said Eureka

"well I told you I'd fight for you no matter what" said Shikamaru

"I know and that's one of the reasons I love you" said Eureka

"I love you too" said Shikamaru wrapping his arms around her.

"still I wonder were the real gaara is?" asked Eureka snuggling against Shikamaru's chest.

Just then Temari burst in almost ready to collapse quickly Eureka and Shikamaru rushed over to her and helped her to the couch.

"where were you?" asked Eureka worried

"don't worry I'm fine I just went to my village to alert my fellow ninja of gaara's disappearance." said Temari

"well get sme rest its quite a feat to go form our village to yours in a matter of a day" said Eureka

"ok" said Temari laying down and promptly feel asleep. Then Shikamaru pulled eureka into his bedroom to talk.

"Eureka I have some important to ask you" said Shikamaru getting down on one knee " will you marry me?"

"oh shika of course I'll marry you" said Eureka tackling Shikamaru to the bed landing on top of him as Rain walked in the room.

"am I interrupting something" asked Rain

"no you pervert shika just proposed to me" answered Eureka showing Rain her ring.

"oh well I'll leave you two alone" said rain turning to leave but when she got to the doorway she turned around with a smile and said" remember use protection"

Eureka merely threw the nearest shoe at her before starting to make out with Shikamaru. The next day gaara was found in an old abandoned warehouse at the edge of the sand village. The weeks following the finding of gaara were in preparation of the wedding. Finally the day arrived and they lived happily ever after for a little while at least.

I know the ending sucked I'm horrable at endings and I can't spell to save my life but if you'd like to give me tips or liked the story leave a review. Any way a sequal will be coming soon by kk 


End file.
